1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical module used in an electronic apparatus such as a projection-type display apparatus, and the projection-type display apparatus that includes the electro-optical module.
2. Related Art
When an image is displayed in an electronic apparatus such as a projection-type display apparatus, a light is used which is modulated by a electro-optical panel such as a liquid crystal panel. The electro-optical panel has a configuration in which, for example, an electro-optical material layer such as a liquid crystal layer is provided between a first substrate and a second substrate, and on the outer side surface of the first substrate and the second substrate, a first transparent plate and a second transparent plate are adhered for the purpose of dust control.
In the electro-optical panel in such a configuration, when the temperature of the electro-optical panel increases due to the heat generated in the electro-optical panel itself or an incidence of a source light, a deterioration in the electro-optical material layer occurs. Therefore, a structure is proposed, in which, when the electro-optical panel is mounted on the electronic apparatus as an electro-optical module, the electro-optical panel is accommodated inside of a metal-made first frame body, and by a second frame body made of metal engaged with the first frame body, the first frame body is integrated with a metal-made third frame body which is disposed so as to overlap the protrusion surface from the first transparent plate of the electro-optical panel and the side surface of the first transparent plate, and then, the heat in the electro-optical panel is released via those frame bodies (see FIG. 5 to FIG. 11 in JP-A-2004-279700).
However, as in the configuration disclosed in FIG. 5 to FIG. 11 of JP-A-2004-279700, in the complicated configuration in which three frame bodies are used for holding the emitting side in the electro-optical panel, the number of components is large and time is consumed for assembly. Therefore, there is a problem in that the cost increases.